


Halo gone wrong

by Rprime



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rprime/pseuds/Rprime
Summary: A simple little story where three Spartans in training get more than the bargained for.





	1. Prologue

He hates this dream. Always the same damn thing. covenant, rebels, or worse attacking the station, it going down and the two of us watching uncle Bucky dyeing. 

Your probably wondering who I am. and why I'm telling you this...... Well for starters my name is Ginger, and I'm an AI unit, originally designed for Spartans but I was to "under-developed". so I, a 3 month year old AI, was put into the head of a 12 year old boy named Damien. Good kid whose been through hel- oh wait, sorry. getting ahead of myself. you'll probably want things in order. Well let me see..... this story starts when Damien is 15. Damien and his 2 friends Crystal and Kyle just got back to the station from a field trip. Crystal is kinda on the short side, even for a 14 year old girl. Kyle is a brick, literally. He's shaped like one and about as tough as one, 16 about to turn 17.Damien is about the complete opposite of Kyle since he is tall, skinny, and rivals me in the war games. your probably wondering about the station I keep talking about. they live on the Lucky Clover an old abounded space station drifting around the first ring... ya know the first one we discovered.... and sort of blew up. The Lucky Clover is is slightly smaller than the Pillar of Autumn at 1 kilometer ,the Pillar of Autumn is 1.17 kilometers, but the Lucky clover having been discovered about 3 years ago is still being repaired... A lot. To be honest the UNSC (United Nations Space Command) doesn't really give a fuck about us. we're a group of 70 soldiers and about 7 civilian families onboard, this way the soldiers can keep us safe. only about 1/8th of the stations guns work and the soldiers are constantly running around fixing the patches that keep breaking in the hull. Damien's uncle Bucky (a nickname he received from his old partner) is the commander of the station, not for much longer though. trust me on that. well I think that about sums up the information that you need so far oh wonderful reader. So without further wait I'll let you start the story


	2. 1.... duh

ran down the hall preparing to pound on Crystal's door practically breaking it down in the process. when it opened I wasn't prepared and I practically tackled her.... well tripped over more accurately. Hard to remember sometimes that she's a whole foot shorter than me. "Come on we have to get Kyle and then get to the escape pods!" She said.

"Right, I'll see if he answers the comms. Kyle you there?"

"Yeah I'm here man. Totally not grabbing my shotty from the armory or anything. see ya at the E-pods in 2 shakes of a grunt's fist" Kyle's huffed over the comm link.

"Whatever" I said, "While you're there can you at least grab my pistol?" I asked

"And my rifle! Don't you dare forget my rifle!" Crystal practically shouted in my ear to let Kyle know.

"Alright, alright chill woman!" Kyle yelled back "I won't forget your precious rifle. you guys get to the E-pods NOW! this thing is coming down and fast." he stated this as if it were another war game.

"Right!" Both me and Crystal said in unison. Ginger I need the fastest route to the escape pods I thought

"do you want the fast and semi-safe one which currently has space pirates on it? or do you want the fast one where you can actually survive?" Ginger replied

"The one where I can survive please" I thought with a hint of aggravation.

"alright, alright don't get your panties in a twist. Go right and then two lefts and drop-roll and wal-la your there" was her answer

"thanks Gin"

 

"not a prob, now if you don't mind i'm goin back to sleep"

"Alright come on this way " I said to Crystal whilst I charged to the right.

"Um, not that I'm complaining but why are going the stupidly fast and dangerous way?" she asked with a hint of concern.

"Pirates" was my reply as I made the jump and roll that Ginger taught me.

"Oh, and of course Kyle is carrying all of our weapons. Typical" she said. we ran to the nearest escape pod and I put in my code to open it.

"Righty-o I'll get the engine started while Kyle heaves his ass over here with our weapons" Crystal muttered while climbing into the pilot's chair.... pretty, smart, one hell of a sniper, and a second to none except for Lily in piloting. Couldn't wait till I got up the courage to ask her on a date.

"No need to wait!" We heard from down the hall as Kyle came a charging down the hall with his shotgun in his hands, Crystals rifle strapped to his back, and my pistol in it's holder on his waist. "let's get a goin"

"We need to wait for more people!" Crystal tried to argue.

"No point sweetheart" Ginger said over the inboard computer "Everyone else is currently either holed up in the captains quarters or being slaughtered by pirates. although there is an interesting battle happening near the cafeteria.... I told you that sporks could be dangerous didn't I Kyle?" a video feed popped up and the three of us couldn't help but laugh as Kelly, Kyle's little sis, proceeded to throw spork after spork at the 3 pirates using her Spartan like accuracy to throw them like her knives. "Best to just shove off considering this place is about to go boom in say 3 1/2 mins."

"You heard the girl, shove off!" I said and we did except for the fact that the escape pod rather than shooting out and going far far away kinda slipped out of it's slot and drifted into space.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!", Crystal screamed while pounding on the control console, "How many times did I say we need to fix those?"

"yeah um.... suicidal pirates alert, bomb popping not on timer" ginger said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"um, run that by me again?" said Kyle as he strapped himself into a chair.

"well um... the pirate captain is kinda blowing the bomb right now." as she said that I found my self on the pods roof and out the back I saw uncle Bucky poppin like an F-in balloon.


	3. CHAPTER 2 THE Lucky Clover: Damien's POV

"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH" I screamed as I woke up. good thing I convinced Uncle Bucky to make small room for me to sleep in that had sound proof walling.

"You had the dream again huh? wow space pirates, seriously? your slacking in the imagination depart, at least last time I had a chance to laugh at the killer clowns." Ginger said.

"oh come on, cut me some freakin slack already" I thought back.

"No chance of that my old friend, can't leave all the teasing up to medal now can I?" She responded to my question.

"Don't remind me about medal right now ok? I'm not in the fuckin mood."

"You had that damn nightmare again didn't you? the one where everything goes boom?" Uncle bucky asked me while handing me a plate of tofu eggs.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't. I've heard that yelling is a great way to wake up in the morning that's all." I muttered this into my tofu rather than said it to him. He's heard all my arguments against the nightmare.

"Ya know" he said wistfully "if you keep this up crsytal'll think your a co-" I elbowed him in the stomach. We may have been close but he still liked to push my buttons.

"yeah right, trying saying that with an elbow in your stomach"

"Ow" he spluttered while spitting up a bit of blood," be careful with that thing. Next thing I know i'm gonna have a hole in my stomach." he said to me. Uncle Bucky then proceeded to walk out my room and pop his head back in just to throw my clothes at me "These just got back from the wash."

"Thanks." I said while digging through it looking for my trench coat "I'll be out in a minute."

"You may want to make that a second" Ginger stated through our weird telepathy link thing.

"And why is that?" I said back.

"because your about to be late" She said with a hint of humor in her voice while popping a clock into the top right of my holo glasses.

"Thanks uncle B but I've gotta run gonna be late" I said in a rush whilst running around grabbing everything I needed.

"Have fun. I heard that you're going down to the war game today" he said while opening the door for me. 

"It always amazes how chill he is with you" ginger said "I mean you'd think he'd be strict as fuck with you since your his ward and he is commanding officer of this dump, so if you look bad he looks bad."

"Everyone know us here." I thought back "it's like one of those small towns back on earth. Everyone knows how we are. they also know that Uncle Bucky is the best damn leader this place has ever had."

"hence why he don't bother you to much" uncle Bucky's AI, Geoffrey, said into our conversation. ginger retreated into her chip, she hates it when other AI's come around.

"Bye Uncle B, bye Geoffery!" i said while running out the door

"Bye" they both said at once. I hurried down to the class room and right outside the door ran into Medal.

"Well hello there commander" She said with a sneer.

"Morning Medal" I said in a tired voice. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her shit today. "are you going to let me pass or not?"

"Oh I'm oh so sorry sir, please go on ahead" she said this with a bow trying to get me to hit her like she always does.

"Well it's nice to know you show respect for your future superiors" I said with a smirk as I walked past her into the classroom. as I entered Kelly stared daggers at me. I was getting real fucking tired of Kelly always taking medal's side.

"Yo jackass what took you so long?" yelled Kyle as he walked into the room.

"yeah right, like you have room to talk mister always last minute" I shot back.

"I don't come in last minute. I just wait for you." he said glaring at me while trying to hide his grin. it was a old joke between the two of us that's been going on for whole year now. Crystal is the only one we let in on it, other than the soldiers and our AI's of course. Everyone thinks we can't stand each other. It's a good laugh for the 3 of us. Crystal sometimes jumps into our arguments, usually on my side let it be known.

"What so you can gaze at my glorious ass as I walk in?" I said with a grin.

"Oh please not even Gin would stare at thing!" he said.

"What? I don't stare at your ass! I swear!" ginger yelled. I could feel her blushing. I guess she had only half heard what he'd said since she had still been hiding in her chip.

"Think again brick boy. OW!" I yelped as Kelly hit me upside the head with her bag, "what the fuck Kelly! whoa chill woman!" I was dodging bag swings by this time. Kyle was trying to stop from busting out from laughing. He thought it was absolutely hilarious when Kelly jumped to his defense.

"stop it Kelly. you don't want to get in trouble today, trust me. Master Gunnery Sergeant Jim is our teacher today." said Michael while he stared daggers at me.

"Oh, crap! Thanks Michael!" Kelly said while she sat back down and smoothed her uniform out. Michaela never got a chance to say anything else before MGS Jim walked in the room.

"MICHELE, KYLE. Get your asses in your seats! And where the hell is Crystal?" he barked out at us.

"Yes sir." both Kyle and Medal said. Medal looked like she wanted to tear his head off for using her actual name, while Kyle looked like he feared for his life.

"I'm here sir, don't worry I'm here!" crystal said while rushing into the room and taking her seat. I noticed that she had her locust pistol attached to her hip. She never carried that unless she was nervous, and crystal isn't one to get nervous easily.

"I'd yell at you for being late, but then the captain would yell at me for being to hard on you." he said while he walked to his desk, but I could have sworn I heard him mutter something about Bucky being a dumbass. I'd have to talk to uncle B about that. Once he got behind his desk he picked up the pistol that was sitting on it and said "everybody stand up." once we had done that he walked out the door saying "follow". We walked for about 2 minutes before we got to the transfer pods. there are currently 4 sections of the station that we are able to use and access, first there's the living area which is the largest, it's where people are if they aren't on duty. Then there is the second biggest area the growing area where we grow and store all the food we need, uncle Bucky has been trying to get permission to get chickens so we can have some actual eggs and some meat, everyone is starting to get real sick of tofu. The third largest area is the armory & training center which is, obviously, where we store the guns, ammo, and where we learn to be soldiers. the final and smallest area that we have solid access to is the bridge which is where everything is controlled. the transfer pods were uncle Bucky's solution for getting from section to section until the in-between areas are finally finished being repaired, of course the soldiers created just enough of tunnel space that they can run through in their vacuum suits incase of an emergency. The transfer pods can fit 4 people at once and we've just recently found a way for them to stop getting stuck on those damn little metal poles that stick out of the sides of the station for some reason. "Kyle, Crystal, Damien, Michael get in and over to war game team 1 position."

"yes sir" the 4 of us said while getting in the pod. All I could think was thank grave mind that he didn't put medal in our squad again, the son of gun always did that just to piss me off. I wasn't to happy about having Michael either though. I would've prefer either sherry or jimmy who could've complimented me and Kyle's close combat styles better, but it wasn't all bad. I knew without a doubt that crystal could cover all 3 of us.


End file.
